Renascimento
by miateixeira
Summary: One-shot. Severus diante dele mesmo. Depois da imundice, vem a purificação para o renascimento necessário.


**Autoras: **Fer Porcel e Mia

**N.A.:** Tag!Fic é um sistema modular de escrita ascendente... Ah, não... Não é nada disso, não... Isso é outra coisa... Bem, Tag!Fic é uma coisa legal entre amigos que gostam de escrever, geralmente que vagabundeiam pelas madrugadas na net. É como um jogo, é gostoso, divertido (embora muitas vezes estique seus nervos até à exaustão). Você pega um tema (nossa chave de portal emocional aí foi um sabonete lux preto de espuma cintilante e sexy... eh eh eh...) e chama alguém, ou até mesmo uma galerinha. Então você escreve um trecho e tchan! Seu amigo escreve outro trecho. E assim vai, cada um falando um pouquinho, expondo-se um pouquinho, inventando um monte. Tomara que saiam mais coisas de nós. Se eu conseguir fazer isso com o pessoal todo, vai ser muito massa! Meus amigos são show! Divertido também é tentar adivinhar quem escreveu qual trecho. Ah, esqueci: é pós Príncipe Mestiço, mas cabe em qualquer época.

**Disclaimer:** Não é nosso, é tudo da JK Rowling. Menos o banheiro e o sabonete e, graças a Deus, a visão do Severus pelado.

* * *

**Renascimento**

Impregnado na carne, ressoando para fora e para dentro, invadindo o ar, o ser. Imundo.

Tudo nele fedia a dor e ódio. A lembrança do corpo caindo, traçando uma volta no ar, por sobre as ameias, repetia-se infindavelmente em sua retina, enquanto a água tépida batia em seus ombros.

Água que desce para fazer arder e lavar as manchas de sangue que rondam as feridas abertas. Águas que nunca chegarão às manchas opacas que obscurecem sua alma. Impurezas que machucam mais que garras de bestas indomáveis.

Pouco importam essas feridas e essas coisas da carne. Pouco importa o sangue colado, manchando seu corpo, se o que ele escuta dias e noites sem fim em sua mente é aquela voz lhe induzindo e cobrando uma fidelidade absurda, insensata. Por cima de todas essas marcas fétidas e sangrentas que lhe são infligidas no corpo, toda vez que se vê cara a cara com o Mal, ele interpreta um papel mais danoso ao espírito, se fingindo entregue, como se aceitasse um monstro dentro de si.

Uma besta. Um animal que ele era e não queria mais ser. Uma alma. Só uma pobre alma de livre arbítrio preso, atado às dívidas do passado. Mas as amarras se cortavam agora! Não queria mais ser esse algo fétido. Sua alma encardida precisava sentir a água também. Sua mente poluída precisava do frescor daquilo que passa restaurando à pureza.

A espuma escura que ele esfregava com raiva pelo corpo desceu numa espiral concêntrica pelo ralo. O cabelo preto se colava na face encharcada de água e de lágrima. O cheiro da dor e do sabonete, negros como a noite, se misturaram em seus sentidos, fazendo-o arfar num desabafo de desespero.

Ele não se importaria. Ele não estava nem aí. Queria explodir em emoções guardadas, sentir que as espumas carregavam mais do que suor e sangue. Severo não agüentava mais carregar a podridão do mundo nas costas, calado. Que a negritude das espumas refletisse o que expurgava dele com as lágrimas que se juntavam a ela. Que o perfume que o banhava por fora ultrapassasse a barreira da pele e aliviasse seus sentidos, tão viciados por tudo que fedia a seu redor e dentro dele por tanto tempo.

Um grito abafado rompeu o rumorejo da água que caía, enclausurado ainda, contido entre dentes de um homem em expiação. Com a testa encostada no azulejo frio, Severo decidiu para si mesmo, para o pouco que ainda restava de sanidade dentro de si, que ali ficaria a dor e a dúvida. No ralo, na água, na espuma azul escura espalhada pelo chão, no cheiro de sangue, no perfume de noite do sabonete negro, nas paredes frias que testemunhavam seu desespero por liberdade e paz.

Quando toda a água fosse embora pelo ralo, queria ter a alma limpa, a consciência menos voraz. O grito que rompeu do seu peito fora mais alto, menos abafado, mais limpo. O filtro da aparente indiferença fora retirado, e tudo que se prendia ali tinha vazão para se juntar à água perfumada. Um soluço de libertação de tudo que havia se entalado. Coragem! Coragem para quebrar e permanecer inteiro. Renascer do antigo com cheiro de novo.

Longos minutos se passaram assim, a alma escoando um mal renitente; o sangue pisado e sujo removido da mente, do coração e do corpo. Restava o recomeço. As lembranças não o destruiriam mais; elas seriam prova viva da sua aceitação. Fora assim que Alvo quisera. Ele dera. Fora leal, não se esqueceria novamente. Dane-se o mundo todo, como sempre. Era novamente dono de si.

Fechou a torneira com calma, sem necessidade de pressa ou força, e estendeu a mão, alcançando a toalha macia pendurada no cabide ao lado. Uma sensação quente tomou conta do ar à sua volta. Uma coisa de conforto, de intimidade e plenitude. Ele abaixou a cabeça para sentir, olhando os próprios pés no tapete no chão do banheiro, absorto ainda na sensação.

Aos poucos a toalha encontrou seu rosto.

Cada toque macio da toalha trazia uma sensação nova. Inspirou profundo dentro do conforto do algodão que segurava contra o rosto, depois de tanto tempo, capaz de sentir algum prazer no gesto simples. Puxou a tolha, massageando a pele sensível do peito ainda aberto. As gotas de água eram absorvidas no algodão, mas o perfume continuaria nele, dele, por mais um tempo.

Até mesmo o braço marcado pôde sentir o toque livre de preconceitos, envolvido nesse momento sem donos, sem pesos, renovador. Renascer sem recomeçar era difícil, mas não poderia ser impossível.

Na parede oposta, encarando-o de frente pelo espelho, estava ele mesmo. Nu, inteiro, pronto. Com ou sem lembranças, pouco importava. Era ele de novo. Olhou-se demoradamente, certificando-se, antes de jogar de lado a toalha felpuda impregnada com o bocado de paz e força que ele criou para si para poder seguir em frente sem se desmanchar pelo caminho. Bastaria isso.

Vestiu o robe escuro diante do espelho, conferindo as cicatrizes deixadas na última reunião – no peito, na virilha, descendo pela coxa. Só marcas. Mais marcas e só. Seus olhos se encontraram – reflexo e homem – confiantes os dois na verdade que os reunia inteiros numa pessoa.

Largando a dor atrás de si, ele deixou o banheiro; a luz do quarto recortando sua silhueta em sombras na parede. A espuma escura ainda descia pelo ralo, levando sujeira e passado misturados. A toalha descansava solta a um canto, molhada como prova da mudança. Entrava no quarto um homem pronto para a nova etapa de uma vida desgraçada. O Lorde das Trevas o chamaria pela manhã, tinha certeza. Até lá já teria esquecido o real significado do que fizera hoje, e a única lembrança da sua vida passada seria o perfume floral do banho que levou sua alma.

**Fim**

* * *

Obrigada por estarem aqui! A Fer agradece de lá também! Terei muito pazer em saber sua opinião. Obrigada! 


End file.
